


bruce wayne and why he needs to control his kids

by lonvely



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred is a tired ghost linked to the wayne family, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Vampire!waynes, a very old and tired cliche dracula styled vampire, bruce is a vampire, bruce is done with dick's bs, damian is plotting revenge, his kids are just modern day styled vampires, jason is done with tim's bs, this is a meme, tim wants to just never sleep again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonvely/pseuds/lonvely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up Bruce you sleep in a coffin, you should not be giving sleeping advice" Bruce gave jason a small glare, feeling almost offended at the comment, before he straightened up and cleared his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bruce wayne and why he needs to control his kids

Bruce Wayne was used to rumors about him being an otherwordly creature, a vampire or something, the very charming and handsome billionaire who lived in a shady dark mansion right outside of gotham and loved the night life, the story could be written by itself, being on the spotlight for so long though he learned that the best way to fight off any actual sucpicion was by not getting defensive and actually embracing those rumors as a joke, it worked so far, no angry mob holding torches and pitchforks had actually appeared in his doorstep so far, but he still was careful with everything he said or did. He made sure to go to meetings during the day -an excuse as to why he isn't in public more often- , he made sure his wardarobe included colorful pieces as well and made sure to keep his rowdy vampire children at bay as well. 

The waynes were a long bloodline of vampires, and Bruce had secretly walked the earth more years than he cared to admit. His kids however, were all pretty new on this entire ordeal, all turned by accident , all coming from different backgrounds and held different stories ,none of them was originally a vampire though, and that much was obvious, they could easily go out on the sun without having to worry much ,they ate what they wanted without having to throw it up later, and they entered churches without feeling like it was burning their insides. The new generation of vampires had it way too easy, Bruce couldn't help but think every so often.

They did have their own set of special characteritics that made bruce think he was lucky even for a bit though, a stronger hunger was one of them, Bruce had managed to keep that in control as well so far, the new generations did not seem to mind the difference between fresh blood and a bloodbag, it was something he was very thankful for. He could not afford having seven more mouths running around biting people. 

 

The day was pretty quiet in the wayne manor, bruce stood in the peace and darkness of his study room, classical music playing in the background as he finished off some paperwork when a loud scream ripped through the peaceful atmosphere. He leaned back for a second and inhaled deeply through his nose as he almost thought about praying to a god, any god to help him not murder his loveable and very vey very annoying children. In a second his strong frame disappeared into a swarm of bats that fled to a dark corner of the living room where bruce allowed his body to retransform without moving away from the shadow, he studied the scene before him with little to no interetst. Tim, laying on the floor, way too dramatically for it to be serious, and Jason who had seemingly pulled the blinds up was next to the window looking with a mixture of shock and anger. 

"THE SUN DOES NOT AFFECT US YOU WEIRDO" The taller male yelled to his younger sibling. "Jason, pull the blinds back down" Bruce calmly started ,hands behind his back and Jason clicked his tongue before letting the blinds fall back down and leaning against the wall, still glaring daggers at the smaller boy. "Thanks Bruce" Tim got up wobblying on his feet lightly - bruce was about to flash to his side and catch him until the boy just sat down on the couch-. "Don't ignore me" Jason growled and tim threw him a glare, that had the possibility to me threatening weren't for the dark circles under the boy's eyes. "What exactly happened here?" Bruce asked, already feeling tired from just being around the tense air the two boys seemed to bring wherever they are. 

"This asshole has not slept in nearly a week" Jason hissed accusingly and tim turned to actually hiss at him and Bruce was sure he would need vaccation by the end of the day -preferably somewhere humid and dark with a dungeon he can lock his kids up-. "Timothy, is this true?" he asked slowly to the dazed looking male. Sleep was actually very necessary for vampires, their bodies were the most alive when they were asleep , healing and letting their blood actually flow as if they were humans, so it was very explainable as to why Tim actually looked like a living corpse right now. "Master Jason is right, Timothy has been quiet negligent on his sleeping schedule" Everyone turned to look at Alfred as he phased through the wall to stand at Bruce's side, who in return gave him a small thankful smile.

"Look i am fine you guys, i just need to finish some stuff and i could be finishing up by now , had someone not distacted me by trying to kill me" Tim's words were half the venom his glare dripped as he looked at Jason. Jason was about answer back when Bruce cut in, knowing full well that this could go back and forth for a while if he let it. "At leat don't cut on your diet as well, Tim, sleep is necessary and if you are gonna do something like this at least make sure to eat properly" Bruce explained quietly watching Tim nod slowly.

"Wait is that it?" Jason barked blinking quickly, his mouth turned into a deep frown. "Jason you can't order around Tim, he has his own way of doing things it's not like he can die" Bruce started to reason but Jason was not letting up. "Shut up Bruce you sleep in a coffin, you should not be giving sleeping advice" Bruce gave jason a small glare, feeling almost offended at the comment, before he straightened up and cleared his throat. "My point is , Tim get your work done by today and then go sleep ,and never do something like this again, ask for help next time" he nodded down at the male before walking away quickly, but before he slipped out of the living room he turned to Jason. "And Jason please don't try killing your brother ,Alfred will keep a watch on you" he finished as he slipped out of the door rethinking Jason's comment, he could not help it that small closed spaces with no sound or way for any lighting to get in was the only way he could relax.

 

Bruce sunk back on his chair, ready to restart working on his paperwork and maybe go out and relax later ,he knew that Alfred was more than capable on dealing with Tim and Jason by himself -being a ghost able to haunt people had its positives when it came to such matters- so he wouldn't have to worry about them for at least the next 3 hours. He tilted his head to the side hearing his bones pop back to place and let out a relieved sigh before reaching out for his paperwork only to have a strong gust of air knock all the papers off of his table. He stared at the papers flying on the floor and the two figures who had suddenly appeared in his study room. He could scold them ,try to be strict and ground them but he knew that would do nothing so he just tuned in on their seemingly heated conversation.

"You might have the original bloodline, but that still does not mean you are stronger than any of us Damian" Dick stated , one hand on his hip the other moving around as if that would help get his point across. "I can prove you wrong Grayson, let's duel" "No duelling" Bruce suddenly cut in and both Dick and Damian finally seemed to aknowledge him being there. "Oh Bruce, good you are here, tell Damian that just cause he has your bloodline, he still is not stronger than us" Dick turned to him sptting out each word, lips pursed into a tight line. Damian clicked his tongue next to him mumbling something probably offensive in Arabic. Yes , Bruce really needed that vaccation. 

After a long 5 seconds Bruce finally caved in. "Damian you still are very young ,you still can not outmatch your siblings" he stated calmly and Dick cheered as Damian glared at him looking more offended than a child should ever look. "This is not over, sleep with yor eyes open Grayson" Damian growled pointing at Dick accusingly as he stormed outside the room leaving Bruce and Dick to stare after him. "Thanks Bruce, see you later" Dick waved and turned to the open window. Bruce took a deep breath and turned his chair towards Dick. "Dick, you are grounded for just storming in in my study like that and scattering my paperwork all over the room" he muttered loud enough to make the other male turn towards him. To his surprise Dick laughed. "Nice joke Bruce, see you at dinner" he winked and jumped out of the window leaving Bruce to feel bitter. He seriously had to control his kids more.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe that after being away so long i am actually posting stuff


End file.
